A Most Precious Dream
by Brown-eyed Wolf
Summary: An innocent day on a beach, Zoey is soaking up the much appreciated sun when a certain green-haired alien shows up. Will it be as always where Zoey pushes him away, or will something change? ONESHOT - Very Much DrenxZoey or KishxIchigo


PROLOGUE: An innocent day on a beach, Zoey is soaking up the much appreciated sun when a certain green-haired alien shows up. Will it be as always where Zoey pushes him away, or will something change? ONESHOT - Very Much DrenxZoey or if you like KishxIchigo :)

**AUTHORS NOTE:** This is my very first fanfic.. so any comments and reveiws are most welcome! But if you can, please be kind, and I know it is very very very sappy. But I felt in that kind of mood when I wrote this, so sorry for anyone who feels it was too much. Comment on any changes I can make, correct any grammar, and whatever else.

:D Thanks everyone! Enjoy!

**Disclamer:** I don't own any of Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power (cause I used the English Names).

**A Most Precious Dream**

By Brown-eyed Wolf

The cool ocean breeze tussled Zoey's hair as she sat on the sand, gazing out at the amazing beauty that the ocean offered. It was so serene, so calm, and so unbelievably perfect. She laid her head down on the blanket, basking up the warm rays of the brightly glowing sun on the cloudless day. Her muscles relaxed, and for the first time in weeks she felt no stress, no worry, only the sun on her face. _I want to stay here forever,_ she thought to herself, her mind wandering and letting the churning sounds of the sea drift it along random paths, seeing what it would find.

The usual was observed. Mark was there, in her mind, his face as clear as crystal, and his voice echoing softly, sounding more like an angel to Zoey than anything. She sighed unconsciously, day dreaming about him holding her in his strong arms, about him even pressing his perfect lips to hers in a kiss. But her mind had other plans, and pulled her thoughts along a different track, one stirred by the thought of that kiss.

The green haired alien that was forever a constant annoyance to Zoey popped up into her mind, his ever-present smirk even more prominent. She wondered idly why she was thinking about Dren, she shouldn't, she had better day dreams, happier ones to move on to. But her thoughts wouldn't seem to stray from the young alien, they were fixed on his face, those curious golden eyes that always seemed to laugh at whoever they were gazing at. That forest green hair that hung so pleasantly down his shoulders. That voice that called out to her, caressing his nickname for her with his voice. _"Kitten."_

Zoey's eyes snapped open at the quietly spoken word, and she found herself staring up at the eyes she had been thinking about only moments before. She realised that she had not done them justice, they were much more lovely than she could imagine, and she was stunned speechless, gazing shocked up at Dren.

"Aw, cat got your tongue honey?" He asked with a smirk.

"I... I.. wa..." She spluttered without forming any successful words.

Dren's soft hand stroked her cheek, and she realised in just how horrible a position he had her in. She was lying on the beach, her towel under her, and Dren hovered above her directly, his body close enough to touch hers, and yet, not close enough for her to feel his weight. One of his hands rested beside her head, he other was running up and down the side of her face delicately.

"Maybe," he whispered, leaning his head closer making his hair hang in his eyes just a fraction, "I can loosen that tongue kitty-cat."

Zoey was still speechless, and incapable of movement, and his warm lips cornered hers, pressing against hers with increasing passion. _What.. what is he..? What can I. . .? _Even her thoughts were scattered, the only thing they seemed to focus on was the feeling of his lips.

Dren was getting increasingly excited that she wasn't pushing him away, although, not kissing him back also. Slowly he lowered his hovering, lying his body on hers, running his fingers though her silky crimson hair, and pushing his lips on hers harder, though not quite forceful. He had been waiting for this for weeks, she had not allowed him to kiss her for quite a while, and his frustrations, and his desires had only gotten stronger each passing day, and he was determined not to let his chance, possibly the only one he would get in weeks, go to waste.

Utterly humiliating to Zoey, as Dren started to kiss her deeper her ears and tail decided they would appear without warning, and she blushed scarlet. She pried her lips from his, and quickly covered her ears, all rational thinking gone from her mind. She turned her face away, embarrassed.

Dren, initially thinking she had had enough, felt a little hurt, thinking that maybe before she was starting to warm up to him, and dejected that he seemed wrong. However, when he noticed that she pulled away to cover her cat ears that popped up, blushing, his heart lifted back up happily. He hurried to reassure his precious kitten. "Kitten, why are you hiding your ears?"

"I... they... they just keep popping up.. and.. and I..." She stammered, trying to explain.

"They," Dren started, leaning up to kiss her hair, "Are perfect."

His voice sent excited chills down her body, and she really didn't know why her heart was beating so erratically, or why the sound of his voice was so tantalising to her.

"Thank.. thank you.." She blushed strongly, adding a pink tinge that couldn't be denied, to her cheeks.

"Anytime." Dren breathed as he leaned in and kissed her again, nibbling at her bottom lip playfully.

Dren gladly would have stayed like that all day, unashamedly taking advantage of his kittens dazed mind. However, it seemed to be that fate had other plans for him.

"Zoey?" Mark called from somewhere behind them.

Zoey opened her eyes, and turned her head, escaping the kiss that Dren was giving her. "Mark? That's Mark!" She struggled to rise herself into a sitting position, made extremely difficult by a now peeved Dren. "Dren!" She hissed at him, "Get off me!"

"What do you see in him kitten? He's a weak little human." Dren asked her, hovering a little higher away from her so she could sit up.

Zoey's eyes meet Dren's with harsh determination, "I. . . I really like him. He's smart, and kind, and brave, and... and don't you dare touch him!"

Her eyes burned, and her fists clenched in tight balls as she glared up at the floating alien.

Dren's smirk returned, "Oh, we'll see what happens, won't we honey? Thanks for the kiss." With that he teleported away, leaving a very dazed, confused, and slightly angry Zoey on her towel.

~*~*~*~

"Thanks Mark!" Zoey chirped on her front doorstep, waving excitedly as he walked away, after they had finished their date. He had found her on the beach earlier that morning, after Dren had disappeared, and offered to take her to lunch. It was the most glorious lunch ever, and she loved every second, especially just a few moments ago, when he hugged her to his chest, thanking her also for the date, and for letting him spend the day with her.

She floated up to her room, in happy bliss, the early morning escapade with Dren in the back of her mind, and her beautiful date with Mark at the front. She flopped on her bed, eyes closed, and smiling with joy. She was much to out of it to notice the body beside her on the bed, the ever present Dren. As Zoey rolled over, and opened her eyes, she let out a shriek, and would have fallen off the bed had Dren not grabbed her waist and prevented her from doing that exact thing.

"What are YOU doing here?!" She yelled at him, squirming in his arms.

_I see she's fully aware again_, Dren thought to himself, _such a shame._

"I wanted to see how your, ugh, _date_ went?"

She squirmed a little more in his arms before deciding it was useless and laying there, however as far back as she could manage. "It was wonderful, up until I lay in my bed that is."

He pouted mockingly, "So cruel, toying with me like that." An evil glint was in his eye, he had on many an occasion referred to her as his toy, although he seemed to think much more of her lately, cared much more, needed her with him more. It was strange to Dren, but he though he had started to love her, it would explain the horrible jealously he got whenever Mark was in any sort of distance away from Zoey. _Yes, _he admitted to himself, _I love her._

She laughed without humour, more in disgust, "_I_ toy with _you_?! Yeah right!"

He looked into her chocolate eyes, "Oh, you toy with my emotions more than you know honey." His thumb rested on her lips as his forefinger raised her chin so she would meet his gaze. "You have no idea."

"Get out of my room," she breathed at him, staring at the ground.

"Do you really want that kitten?" He purred at her, "Do you want me to go?"

"Ye. . ." She started to say, but paused, her mind rewinding to the incident this morning, how he had kissed her. He relived the moment over again, and Dren took the opportunity to convince her as best as he could while she was in her dream like state. He leant in towards her, kissing her neck, her cheek, her ears. She stared at him blankly, confused.

"Kitten," he mumbled tenderly, "Does he kiss you like this kitten? Like I do?"

She mechanically shook her head, Mark had not kissed her once, not once yet.

"Has he even kissed you kitten?" Dren asked softly.

She shook her head mechanically again.

He leaned his forehead on hers, drawing her body to his, "He doesn't care for you like I do."

She found her voice, however soft, "You. . . you don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know no one will ever care for you like I do." He was shocked at his own confession, he usually was much smoother than this, mocking his little kitten, teasing her, but perhaps this was why she had worked up such a hatred towards him.

She didn't reply, and just stared blankly ahead, thinking.

He let her think, she couldn't hate him more than she already did, he wasn't embarrassed at his confession, it had needed to be said, but he was a little worried. "Kitten?"

Her eyes looked up at him, tears in the corners, threatening to overflow. He sighed, and leant to kiss away the tears, tasting the salt on his lips. "Shush honey, it's ok. I'm here."

She was so confused, so frustrated, so humiliated that the alien she despised showed her much more affection than the boy she loved did, she cried. She sobbed into the chest of Dren, clutching to his strong form, begging herself to calm down. She didn't, not after a long time crying in his arms. This only served to increase her humiliation, her enemy had seen her break down so massively, seen her at her most vulnerable, at her weakest. It simply wasn't right, and yet, she found it so hard to control herself.

Finally, when she ran out of tears to cry, she moved, trying to push away from Dren. He was shocked, and held on to her, not wanting her gone. "Dren, let me go, I. . . I. . ."

He moved her chin up so she would look at him, and was faced with resistance, she was refusing to meet his eyes. "I shouldn't have.. I didn't mean. . . I never cry like. . . let me go." She mumbled at him, stumbling over her words as they came out wrong. She wasn't letting him see her like this again, she couldn't.

"Why do you want to leave kitten?" He asked her, openly hurt that she wanted to get away from him.

"I shouldn't have cried like that, you shouldn't have seen that. I just need to go. You need to leave." She told him, mumbling again, and he was sure she would have started to cry again if she could.

Dren didn't move, and cuddled her closer to his chest, his arms encircling her shaking body.

"Kitten, I love you. I'm going to be here when you need me, and you needed me just then. End of discussion."

She blinked rapidly, not absorbing his words, he.. he loved her? She had accepted that he was a pervert, that he liked her, that he enjoyed kissing her... but not that he _loved _her. Was that even possible? On any planet? "Dren...?"

He looked in her chocolate eyes, staring at her like she had never seen anyone look at her before. "I love you kitten."

Her mouth moved for her, and her voice said the words she would have sworn she'd never in her lifetime say, "I. . . I love you too." The strangest part was she actually believed herself, she believed herself. She loved Dren.

His eyes shone with joy, he saw the honesty in her own eyes. She.. she loved him. It was too unimaginable to contemplate, but she had said it, out loud, and to him. Dren pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let her go, and thought silently. _If this is a dream, never ever wake me._


End file.
